


The End Of Ice Age Baby

by TheGhostCalamity



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Ice Age (Movies), JUDGE EYES: 死神の遺言 | Judgment, Persona Series, SpongeBob SquarePants (Cartoon)
Genre: Character Death, Execution
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-14
Updated: 2020-03-14
Packaged: 2021-02-28 18:34:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 91
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23141788
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheGhostCalamity/pseuds/TheGhostCalamity
Summary: Tak, Mitsuru senpai, Squiddy and Nanami San kill Ice Age Baby.
Kudos: 5





	The End Of Ice Age Baby

**Author's Note:**

> Yes, they killed Ice Age Baby by law.

The Ice Age Baby was getting prepared for its execution. It killed Sid, Manny and Diego. It was brought into the modern world to be killed. It was gonna be Mitsuru Kirijo, Takayuki Yagami, Squidward Tentacles and Chiaki Nanami killing it. Ice Age Baby was tied to the ground. The 4 people killing it brought over a rock and threw it on the ground, crushing Ice Age Baby.

They were also happy this story didn't have anything to do with chamber pots, diapers, mental regression, shutdowns or sensory overload.

THE END


End file.
